


Первый

by Marc0



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc0/pseuds/Marc0
Summary: Насыщенный день выдался у Джонни Репа 8 ноября 1971 года.
Relationships: Johan Cruyff/Johnny Rep
Kudos: 1





	Первый

**Author's Note:**

> Было много би-сайдов и мини к "Богами становятся", но десять-двенадцать лет спустя мне нравятся только два, и это один из них.

_8 ноября 1971_

– Что стряслось? На тебе лица нет. 

– Я тебя не сразу нашёл.

– И из-за этого у тебя такой вид?

– Нет. – После паузы Джонни всё-таки удаётся заставить себя посмотреть в глаза Кройфа. – Можно поговорить с тобой?

Кройф прекрасно понимает, о чём он. Жестом прогнав любопытную служанку, Йохан Первый ведёт Джонни вверх по лестнице. 

Большой дом у Костера. Джонни ещё не доводилось здесь бывать, и он никак не рассчитывал попасть сюда при таких обстоятельствах. Хорошо ещё, что его направили сюда, когда он не застал Кройфа дома, а ведь могли просто послать – кто он такой, чтобы беспокоить Йохана в часы отдыха… 

Подъём по лестнице даётся нелегко, каждое движение болью отзывается во всём теле. Что этот сукин сын с ним сотворил? 

Джонни нервно теребит манжеты своей куртки. Какое счастье, что рукава такие длинные и его запястья не видны. 

Кройф бросает быстрый взгляд на него через плечо – настороженность и подозрение в его синем взгляде. Очевидно, он уже догадывается, что Джонни несёт недобрые вести. 

Поворот по коридору направо, массивная дверь – Кройф, приоткрыв её, заглядывает в комнату.

– Вроде никого. Думаю, тут мы сможем поговорить, – сообщает он, впуская Джонни в комнату. 

Джонни слышит короткий щелчок замка за своей спиной. Зачем он запер дверь? Чёрт… Это нервирует. Нет, определённо, надо расслабиться. Впереди и так не самый лёгкий разговор. 

– Выпьешь чего-нибудь? – спрашивает Йохан, направляясь к бару. 

«Спасибо, уже пил сегодня».

– Да.

– Коньяк?

– Что угодно. 

– Хорошо. – Кройф снимает стаканы с одной из полок. 

Пока он разливает напиток по стаканам, Джонни замирает, опершись на массивный стол посреди комнаты. Странная комната. Гостиная? Кабинет? Чёрт её разберёт, что-то без определённого назначения. 

– Прошу, – Кройф ставит стакан на стол перед ним. 

Джонни с трудом отрывает взгляд от узкой полоски света между тяжёлыми шторами. Полумрак. Тишина. Прекрасная обстановка для такой беседы. Впрочем, что это будет за беседа, Джонни и сам ещё толком не знает. 

Опрокинув в себя коньяк, Джонни выжидает пару секунд, пока тепло полноценно разольётся по телу, и от этого появляется некая иллюзия защищённости. Даже странно, вроде более безопасного места, чем дом Костера, не найти во всём Амстердаме. Можно расслабиться. И сказать. Озвучить это. 

В лексиконе Джонни пока нет слов для описания таких событий, и он не думал, что они когда-нибудь появятся. Не представлял себе. Не то чтобы не знал, просто не задумывался о таком, как и любой среднестатистический юноша. Но вот ведь как всё повернулось…

– Так о чём ты хотел поговорить? – торопит его Кройф. 

– Сегодня после тренировки, – произносит Джонни единственную заготовленную фразу, – Неескенс пригласил меня к себе выпить. 

– Хорошее начало, – приподнимает бровь Йохан.

– Да, вот только потом он меня изнасиловал. 

Вот оно как-то само и сказалось. Три слова. «Он меня изнасиловал». Знал бы Кройф, сколько всего вмещается в эти три слова. Едва ли он в состоянии даже представить это себе.

– Что? – не верит своим ушам Кройф. – Что он сделал?

– Трахнул меня, – говорит Джонни намеренно грубо, вкладывая в это все те эмоции, которые сейчас снова склизким комком подступают к горлу. Он даже не думал, что боль, обида, злость и отвращение могут быть настолько физически ощутимы…

– О господи. – Йохан ставит свой стакан на стол. Кажется, он хочет прикоснуться к Джонни, положить руку ему на плечо, но боится дотронуться до него. Интересно, он опасается неадекватной реакции на попытку утешить… или это просто брезгливость? – Но ты же сильнее его, неужели ты не сопротивлялся?

– Он бросился на меня неожиданно, а потом… потом было поздно, – отвечает Джонни, глядя в сторону. Честно говоря, он ещё и испугался, потому что далеко не сразу понял, чего Неескенсу от него надо. 

В глазах Кройфа – ожидание, поэтому Джонни очень медленно, с трудом подбирая слова, вкратце пересказывает, как это было. Демонстрирует следы на запястьях. Наверно, если Кройф сейчас попытается проявить сочувствие, Джонни сорвётся и сделает какую-нибудь глупость – либо оттолкнёт его в прямом и переносном смысле, либо разревётся, как мальчишка. Но посочувствовать человеку – значит хотя бы попытаться представить себя на его месте, а этого Кройф не может сделать, поэтому единственные его эмоции, о которых Джонни может только догадываться (лицо Кройфа непроницаемо) – это крайнее изумление и недоумение. 

– Чёрт побери, – тихо говорит Йохан. – Кто бы мог подумать, что наш Прекрасный принц – такой мерзавец… 

– Он спрашивал меня о тебе, – признаётся Джонни.

– В смысле?

– Он уверен, что у тебя со мной что-то было. 

Кройф издаёт непонятный звук типа нервного смеха. 

– С чего он взял?

– Он как-то не удосужился объяснить. Он был немного занят. Меня трахал. 

– Чёрт… Джонни, слушай… – Кажется, даже Йохан не в состоянии сейчас найти слова. – Давай ещё выпьем. 

– Давай, – безучастно соглашается Джонни. Теперь, когда выговорился, подступает странная апатия. 

Кройф наливает ещё, они залпом выпивают обжигающую горло жидкость. 

– Ты правильно сделал, что пришёл ко мне, – говорит Йохан, усаживаясь на край стола.

– Почему? Я должен был пойти в полицию.

– Нет, Джонни. Полиция не сможет наказать его так, как я. 

Глаза Кройфа нехорошо сверкают в полумраке, и Джонни ловит себя на том, что смотрит на него с надеждой. 

– Он за всё заплатит, – обещает Кройф. – То, что он с тобой сделал – это худшее, что можно сотворить с человеком, и я тебе клянусь, он ответит за это. Поверь мне. 

– Я тебе верю, – отвечает Джонни, глядя мимо него на узкую полоску света вдалеке, между штор. – Но как мне жить дальше? После этого?

Вот тут Кройф и касается его. Кладёт руку ему на плечо – очень осторожно, словно боясь, что Джонни стал настолько хрупким, что рассыплется от одного его прикосновения. 

– Я понимаю…

– Не понимаешь. И твоё счастье. 

– Джонни… – Ладонь Кройфа поглаживает его плечо. – То, что произошло, – ужасно. Знаю, тебе было очень больно. Знаю, тебе сейчас очень и очень хреново. Но надо жить дальше.

Джонни кивает. И Кройф начинает говорить – сначала осторожно, потом увереннее, понимая, что Джонни слушает его. И, как ни странно, всё, что он говорит, – даже самые банальные фразы типа «Ты так молод, жизнь только начинается», «Нельзя ставить на себе крест из-за одного такого эпизода», «Забудь, как страшный сон» – воспринимается вполне адекватно. Возможно, убаюкивают и успокаивают даже не сами его слова, а его голос, его интонации, но постепенно Джонни расслабляется. И рука Йохана, мягко поглаживающая его плечо, и бархатная синева его глаз – всё это гораздо лучше заставляет Джонни поверить, что жизнь на этом не заканчивается. Понемногу притупляется не только физическая боль, но и страшное ощущение, что его использовали и выбросили, что он ни на что кроме этого и не годится – кинул на кровать, содрал одежду, сделал несколько нехитрых движений, кончил и вытолкал за дверь. Или просто ушёл на кухню и индифферентно закурил, как Неескенс. 

– У него сейчас такой период в жизни, – говорит Кройф. – Он совсем с катушек слетел. Я его знаю уже год…

– В смысле, вы любовники уже год?

– Ну да, – сбившись с мысли, кивает Йохан. 

– А я и не знал, – вздохнув, говорит Джонни.

Кройф улыбается – как-то странно, немного грустно.

– Джонни, – тихо говорит он, – то, что с тобой сегодня сделали – это вовсе не показательный пример отношений между мужчинами. 

Джонни искренне на это надеется.

– Этого больше не повторится. Никогда. – Голос Кройфа понижается почти до шёпота. – Не надо из-за этого думать, что секс с мужчиной – что-то страшное, грубое и болезненное. Вовсе нет. Да, твой первый опыт… такого врагу не пожелаешь. Но всё совсем не так, поверь мне…

– Я очень хочу тебе верить, – едва слышно отзывается Джонни. 

Как-то незаметно и вторая рука Кройфа оказалась на его плече. Джонни обнаруживает это только тогда, когда Кройф осторожно отводит прядь волос с его лица.

– Это не больно, – тихо говорит Йохан. – Забудь о боли. Забудь обо всём этом. Просто доверься мне. 

Джонни как под гипнозом. Терять ему уже нечего, а прикосновения Кройфа так нежны и приятны…

– Почему ты не снял куртку, тебе холодно? – вдруг спрашивает Йохан.

– Я не сказал? Он разодрал мою рубашку в клочья, – отвечает Джонни, едва узнавая свой голос. – Под курткой ничего нет.

Кройф прерывисто вздыхает, его синие глаза затуманиваются, словно стекло от чьего-то дыхания. Губы Кройфа приоткрываются, будто он хочет что-то сказать, но вместо этого он придвигается совсем близко и касается губ Джонни своими.

Его губы мягкие и влажные. Джонни ещё никогда не целовался с мужчиной и, честно говоря, после событий этого дня вообще сомневался, что подпустит хоть кого-то из них к себе на пушечный выстрел. Но этому сопротивляться невозможно – да и нужно ли? 

Всё-таки его целует не кто-нибудь, а сам Йохан Кройф.

Йохан делает всё очень медленно, нежно, с наслаждением. Его губы трутся о губы Джонни, мягко надавливают на них, приоткрываются, аккуратно захватывая его нижнюю губу. Джонни едва отзывается, подаваясь губами ему навстречу, но хочется просто замереть и растворятся в его прикосновениях.

Не встретив сопротивления, Кройф проводит по его губам языком – и снова мучительно долгие ласки, влажные, но ещё не чувственные, просто нежные; до тех пор, пока губы Джонни сами не раздвигаются, позволяя языку партнёра скользнуть в его рот. 

Кажется, что такой поцелуй может длиться целые сутки. Кройф целуется просто невероятно, и у Джонни едва хватает смелости отвечать ему, хочется просто застыть и не мешать. Возбуждение накатывает далеко не сразу, а только когда гибкие пальцы Кройфа находят замок молнии его куртки и медленно тянут его вниз. 

Не отрываясь от его рта, Йохан постепенно расстёгивает его куртку, почти невесомо касается кончиками пальцев обнажающейся кожи Джонни. Кройф действует так спокойно, так уверенно, без всякой суеты. 

Только расстегнув молнию полностью, Йохан отстраняется и распахивает куртку Джонни – нерезким, изящным жестом.

– Какая у тебя нежная кожа. – В голосе Кройфа слышится приятное удивление.

Когда губы Йохана касаются его шеи, Джонни запрокидывает голову, не в силах ни обнять его, ни отозваться на его ласки. Ему хочется только одного – замереть, застыть, стереть всё, что было, и начать жить с этого момента. 

Кройф соскальзывает со стола; Джонни отрывает зачарованный взгляд от полоски света между штор, которая уже начала двоиться и расплываться. Йохан аккуратно разворачивает его спиной к столу и устраивает его безвольно повисшие руки на краю столешницы. 

– Обопрись лучше, – шепчет он. – А то упадёшь ещё. 

Джонни кивает. Всё это кажется сном, причём едва ли не лучшим сном, который ему снился за всю его жизнь.

Кройф прижимается к нему плотнее, не забывая о физическом состоянии Джонни и не напирая на него сильно. Ещё несколько поцелуев в шею, ещё несколько изящных влажных следов от языка Кройфа уже ближе к ключицам, а потом Йохан спускается ниже, к его груди. 

Соскам достаётся уже больше чувственных ласк, но Кройф сдерживает себя, пуская в ход только губы и язык, не причиняя боли. Ладони Йохана уже поглаживают живот Джонни, медленно сползая ниже. 

Возбуждение захлёстывает волнами, и каждая из них всё выше и сокрушительнее. Джонни даже страшно представить, какой силы будет девятый вал. Пальцы Йохана расстёгивают пуговицу его джинсов, затем молнию… кажется, кто-то уже делал это сегодня, но это было в другой, совсем другой жизни.

Кройф выпрямляется. Одной рукой откидывает со лба прядь волос, второй – медленно поглаживает член Джонни. 

– Ты только громко не кричи, – тихо говорит он, облизнув пересохшие губы. – А то здесь народа полно. 

И опускается перед ним на колени. Уже от этого низ живота сводит так, что можно либо сразу кончить, либо очень громко застонать, а уж когда Йохан, услышав его шумный вздох, бросает на него странно лукавый взгляд исподлобья… 

Быстро освободив напряжённый член Джонни, Кройф скользит пальцами вдоль ствола, поглаживает головку, обводит её привычным движением пальца; его дыхание щекочет нежную кожу, заводит, дразнит. Первую выступившую каплю Йохан слизывает одним летящим движением языка, вызвав глухой стон у обалдевшего от всего этого великолепия Джонни. Вообще, это должен был быть крик восторга, но ведь Кройф запретил шуметь.

И начинается. Губы и язык Йохана – горячие, искусные, просто невероятные – лижут, целуют, щекочут, то скользяще-игривыми, то откровенно-жадными движениями, и трудно уже что-либо сообразить или отследить – рот Йохана и так хорош, а уж если вспомнить, кто это перед тобой на коленях, можно кончить тут же. Немедленно. Поэтому Джонни старательно гонит от себя любые мысли в принципе.

Ещё раз облизнув головку, Кройф обнимает губами его член и глубоко забирает в рот, Джонни даже не думал, что так вообще можно. Коснуться бы его волос, притянуть его голову ещё ближе… Но Джонни боится упасть, если потеряет опору, поэтому вцепляется в край стола так, что пальцы сводит. 

Йохан начинает очень медленно, постепенно наращивая темп. Джонни, закусив губу чуть ли не до крови, смотрит то в потолок, то всё-таки вниз, полюбоваться раскрасневшимся от возбуждения Кройфом, его растрёпанными тёмными волосами, чувственными губами, плотно обхватывающими член Джонни. 

Этот секс тоже длится, кажется, целую вечность, хотя Джонни понимает, что физически не мог бы долго продержаться, слишком уж острым стало это наслаждение на контрасте с болью и унижением, испытанными за несколько часов до этого.

Пальцы Кройфа чуть сильнее сжимают его член у основания, губы на секунду размыкаются, язык скользит по головке. Как только умелый рот Кройфа снова принимает его, Джонни не выдерживает – резко толкнувшись бёдрами ему навстречу, кончает. 

Чувствовать, как он глотает – это отдельный кайф. Тут же хочется кончить ещё раз. 

Пока Джонни ещё находится в прострации после оргазма, Кройф аккуратно приводит в порядок его одежду – снизу вверх. Только когда он поднимается, чтобы застегнуть куртку Джонни, их взгляды встречаются.

– Вот, – тихо говорит Кройф, легко касаясь его губ своими.

Джонни целует его, чувствуя свой запах, свой вкус. 

– Вот теперь можешь считать, что был с мужчиной, – заканчивает свою мысль Йохан, когда Джонни отстраняется.

Невозможно не любоваться им сейчас.

– Спасибо, – шепчет Джонни.

– Я ценю, когда мне верят, – усмехается Кройф, медленно ведя замок его молнии вверх. – Тебе дать рубашку какую-нибудь? На улице не жарко.

– Нет, я редко мёрзну.

– Как знаешь. Тогда пойдём, я вызову тебе такси. Мы и так слишком надолго уединились. 

Они спускаются вниз, обмениваясь лукавыми взглядами и улыбками. Джонни ещё не вполне уяснил, что только что случилось, только к боли во всём теле добавилась непонятная воздушная лёгкость.

– Вот это и был твой первый раз, – вдруг говорит Кройф, остановившись. – Понял?

Джонни кивает, остановившись ступенькой ниже.

– А вот это, – Йохан берёт его руку и обнажает запястье, – забудь. Этого не было. Это приснилось.

Джонни вздрагивает всем телом, когда он касается губами следа от верёвки.

– Тот, кто по жизни Второй, первым быть просто не может, – глянув на него исподлобья, говорит Кройф.


End file.
